<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[SD]Good Bye by Yuelaine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742784">[SD]Good Bye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuelaine/pseuds/Yuelaine'>Yuelaine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuelaine/pseuds/Yuelaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Take care of yourself.<br/>细不可闻的呼吸般的声音还萦绕在他的耳边。Dean在最后选择和他说这句话。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[SD]Good Bye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>“最近还好吗。Sam？”<br/>Ellen为Sam倒了一杯酒，站在酒吧破旧的吧台后，凝视着这个和自己女儿年龄相仿的男孩。<br/>即使他已经不能被称作男孩。<br/>“我还好，谢谢你，Ellen.”<br/>Sam沉默着喝了一杯酒之后说道。</p><p>*</p><p>事务所很忙，他知道这个。<br/>但是他还是请了假，即使收获了很多的不满。但是人人都知道，每年的这个时候Sam Winchester都会消失上一周左右，谁都不知道他会去哪儿，谁都联系不上他。但是没有多少人会关心，因为从这个Winchester阴沉的脸看起来他并没有很好的性格，即使他没有和任何人发生过争执。<br/>Sam开着impala，行驶在前往堪萨斯州的道路上。他开得不快，这让他有时间呼吸远离市中心的田园清新的空气，阳光很好，黑色的车前盖亮得几乎在发光。<br/>Sam喜欢这辆车，他当然喜欢，从小时候开始impala就相当于他们的家一样，带着他们行走在几乎整个美国的土地上，和这个世界上寻常人不知道的黑暗做着斗争。那时候Dad在前面开着车，也许下着雨，也许是黑夜，当然也许像现在这样阳光明媚。他和Dean蜷缩在后座上沉沉的睡着，他执拗的要缩在哥哥的怀里，那会让黑暗不那么可怕；他们也许在讨论什么案子的细节，这时候Dean很容易把资料扔到一边骂一句shit，他不喜欢看这类东西，他不喜欢，他宁可端起枪和怪物厮杀，这就是他和他哥哥的不同之处；他们也许会沉默，因为他们在逃；也许在唱歌，沾着满身的血污；也许在疗伤，也许昏迷不醒，在对方的呼唤下驶向医院。<br/>然而再怎么样也比不上他哥哥对impala的喜爱。Dean叫这辆车baby，没错，他赢得了这个，记得是一次猎魔时他第一次一个人杀死了两个吸血鬼之后Dad送给他的，宣布他之后可以独立工作了。Sam还记得Dean当时晶亮的眼，喜悦几乎快冲破云霄，他眼睛里藏着整个春天的绿在那一瞬间抽枝展叶，但那时他站在一边看着，看着Dean被抓伤的手臂，想的却是如何逃离。<br/>Sam想了想打开车载音乐，AC/DC的歌Dean一直很爱听，下一首是齐柏林飞艇乐队的travelin riverside blues。他开着车，眼底似乎有斑驳的飞掠而过的光影。</p><p>*</p><p>“你哥哥喜欢喝这个。”Ellen为他倒了一杯酒，推到他面前。<br/>“谢谢。”Sam说，“Jo现在在哪儿？”<br/>“我不知道。”Ellen说，“自从……你知道的，我没有理由再阻止她走向猎魔的道路了。”<br/>“那孩子喜欢Dean，我看得出来。”Ellen静默了一会儿补充道。<br/>“是啊。”Sam喃喃着。<br/>“不你不要想多，我当然没有任何责备你的意思。”Ellen急忙说，“我们都知道Dean希望你过上正常人的生活，如果你这样，他一定会很高兴的。”<br/>“我知道。”Sam反复抚摸着酒杯，似乎想将它的形状记在心里，“谢谢你，Ellen。”<br/>Ellen叹了口气想转身离开让他静一静，想了一下却又回过身，说道，“你知道吗，你哥哥曾跟我说过，他很喜欢你来这里。”<br/>“我？为什么？”Sam问。<br/>“因为他觉得Ash会让你开心。”Ellen看见Sam不解的目光补充道，“他觉得自己没有读很多书，也许和你交流会让你感到疲惫，你知道，他觉得你和Ash这样的聪明人在一起会自在很多。”<br/>“我从没——他——”Sam激动地站起来想要辩解，却愣住了，然后慢慢的坐下。<br/>因为他发现自己想要反驳的对象根本不在这。<br/>“他希望你开心，Sam.”Ellen说，“他希望你过得开心，我们都希望你过得开心些，你再这样下去他在那边也不会开心的，Sam.”<br/>Sam眨眨眼睛，看着Ellen笑了一下，尽管他自己都知道自己笑的很难看。</p><p>*</p><p>是和今天阳光相仿的一天。<br/>Dean在阳光下擦着车。绿眼睛里映着impala光亮的表面反射的阳光，Sam站在门口看着他哥哥忙碌着，汗湿的T恤勾勒出他流畅的肌肉线条。<br/>“Sammy又在偷看他的哥哥？”<br/>Sam突然回过神，看到Dean看着后视镜歪着嘴角笑着，于是他稍稍有点脸红，回了一句“jerk”走上前。<br/>“Bitch.”<br/>他哥哥回嘴道。丢给他一块抹布，然后接着在自顾自的干了起来。Dean每次洗车的时候心情都特别好，看着自己的Baby在自己手中变得光彩照人让他特别有成就感，只是他近乎痴呆的弟弟总是让他不知道该怎么办。于是他叹了一口气，走到Sam面前，命令道，“低头。”<br/>“什么？”Sam皱眉。<br/>Dean伸手打了他一下，于是他低下头，接着被他哥哥捉住了嘴唇。<br/>Sam睁大了眼睛，Dean的嘴唇很软，似乎还有阳光的香气，还有那瓶他放在墙角的威士忌的味道。他伸手托住Dean的后脑想要进一步深入，却被Dean一手打开。<br/>“好了，现在可以干活了吧？”<br/>Dean及时转过身，但是这样也被Sam发现他的耳尖发红。Sam低头摸着嘴唇傻兮兮的笑了，然后看着他哥哥用力擦拭着车前盖。<br/>阳光洒满Dean的全身，Sam看着他的轮廓，莫名的觉得他触不可及。</p><p>*</p><p>Impala的杂物箱里有很多纸张，有的写了几段字，有的只写了一两行，有的甚至只有一个称呼。<br/>Sam蜷缩在前座，接着车内灯昏黄的灯光，展开了一张白纸。<br/>他一直都想写点什么，但是总是什么都写不出来。<br/>Hi Dean，<br/>他停住笔，想了一下，想了很久。他盯着杂物箱里凌乱的纸张，发现几乎和那几年他去斯坦福的时候没有寄出去的信件一样多。</p><p>*</p><p>Sam将车停在路边。<br/>夜已经深了，道路两边的树木静谧的随着微风摇摆着。Sam从后座拿出一箱啤酒，坐在后备箱上喝了起来。<br/>晚风有点冷。Sam喝着啤酒缩了缩身子。孤单似乎是如影随形的情绪，不管身处人群还是孤身一人，都缓慢的，却坚定不移的，侵蚀着心脏。<br/>一个人真的有点冷。<br/>Sam抬头看向夜空，夏日的繁星铺满了整张暗色的画布，向他眨着眼睛。他看着手里的酒瓶，想起几年前和他碰杯的那个人。<br/>他只能用力向上张望眨着眼睛，想把瞬间汹涌起来的情绪眨回去。自从那件事发生后，他决定即使独自一人也不要显露脆弱。<br/>也许他在看着？Sam有时候会这样想，毕竟他们的工作让他知道很多别人根本不敢相信的东西，但是他又分明知道这样的想法只是他的脆弱。<br/>他坐在这一整晚想了很多，他想起童年那场烟火，Dean带着年幼的他奔跑在草地上，尖叫着欢呼着；他想起无数个他们蜷缩在impala里面过夜的夜晚，他听得见Dean在前座清浅的呼吸；他想起Dean坐在驾驶位上，开着车，唱着歌，眼底是隐藏不掉的脆弱和坚强。</p><p>Sam将拳头塞到嘴里，企图假装他是因为疼痛而双眼酸涩。</p><p>*</p><p>这分明是他的脆弱。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“我要走了，Ellen.”Sam放下酒杯站起身，“替我向Jo问好。我是说，如果她来电话的话。”<br/>他穿上外套向门口走去，夕阳透过陈旧的门帘在地板上投下狭长的光影。<br/>“Sam.”<br/>Ellen叫到。Sam转过头，然后被Ellen走过来一把抱住。<br/>Sam有些尴尬的双手不知道放在那里，他已经好多年没有和别人拥抱了。最后他选择小心翼翼的将双手放在Ellen的后背上。<br/>“不是你的错，Sam，一直都不是你的错。”Ellen在Sam耳边轻轻说，声音轻柔的像是一声叹息。<br/>Sam的心跳越来越快，几乎要冲破喉咙，他想要呐喊，他的喉咙紧的发疼。他干哑的说了一句，“是我的错……”<br/>我没能救他。<br/>“不是你的错Sam。”Ellen收紧手臂，一遍一遍重复着。Sam虽然没有多少母亲的记忆，但他现在感受到的温度却只能让他想到这个单词。他张张嘴，心脏被刺痛一样疼着，却又感觉着异样的温暖。他用力眨着眼，最终还是没收住自己的眼泪。<br/>是他的错。<br/>几乎与此同时他感受到泪水打湿自己的手臂，Ellen的肩膀也在轻轻颤抖，她直起身，捧住Sam的脸，她的泪水止不住的往下淌。<br/>Sam知道自己肯定也一样。<br/>“我想他……”Sam语无伦次的说道，任凭Ellen伸手轻柔的抹掉他的泪水，“我真的很想他……”<br/>“我们都很想念他。”Ellen温和的笑着，“想念从来都不是一个人的事情，不是吗？”<br/>Sam呜咽着，他知道自己发出了让自己羞耻的声音，但是他现在什么都不在乎了。他高出Ellen几乎两个头，却在她面前哭得像个孩子。积攒多年的情绪像是崩塌的水坝倾泻出来的水流，瞬间席卷他的所有自制。<br/>他哭出了声，他哭的声嘶力竭，他蹲在地板上，Ellen拍着他的肩膀。<br/>也许现在Dean正在某个角落，嘲笑他是个娘叽叽的小姑娘。</p><p>最后他还是要走。两人收拾好泪水，Ellen帮他整理衣服。<br/>“不要自己扛着，听到了吗？开心一点。”Ellen说道，“每年至少回来一次看看我，你知道，Jo也不回来了。”<br/>Sam点着头，最后给她一个深深的拥抱。<br/>“谢谢你Ellen，”Sam喃喃着，“真的谢谢你。”</p><p>*</p><p>那天，他们去猎杀一窝狼人。<br/>只是一次工作，和平时没什么区别，走之前Dean还调侃着说这次任务之后他们该歇几天了，因为他们已经连续工作三个月几乎没有一天休息。<br/>“我们去大峡谷吧。”Dean说。<br/>而当时的Sam还在想路途太远经费不足之类的问题。Dean笑着揉了揉他的头发，他甚至现在还能回想起来那时他指尖的柔软的温度。<br/>Dean的眼睛远眺时有着温柔的光，精致的轮廓似乎不堪承受这暗藏黑暗的世界，但他偏偏永远是最坚强的那一个。<br/>然后Sam抱着Dean跌跌撞撞在阴翳的树林中。他的腿骨折了，而Dean流了很多血，很多很多，Sam能感受到他的血浸透了自己的衬衫。<br/>“坚持住，Dean。”Sam咬着牙说着，疼痛让他头晕目眩，夜晚太黑，他几乎什么都看不清，但是他能感受到Dean半睁的双眼渐渐合上了，抓着他衣服的手也渐渐松开。<br/>“Dean？Dean！”<br/>Sam慌乱地喊，然后突然被什么绊倒。他及时稳住了Dean的身体，腿上的伤让他几乎呻吟出声。他顾不上自己，连忙查看Dean，却发现怎么呼喊Dean也没有做任何回应。<br/>Dean的生命随着鲜血缓缓流逝。<br/>月光透过枝叶投下斑驳的光影，投在Dean满是血污的脸上。Sam渐渐收紧手臂，几乎要将自己的哥哥揉进血骨一般紧紧抱在怀里，他将脸埋在Dean的颈窝，就像他之前无数次做的那样，多的只是那无处掩藏的浓厚的血腥气。<br/>他的泪水打湿Dean的脸，蹭掉的血迹下露出白皙的皮肤，他几乎听得见他的哥哥血液的流失，他几乎感受得到他的哥哥生命的干涸，他什么都不能做，只能颤抖的嘴唇语无伦次的说着别走别走之类的话。<br/>他已经感受不到自己断掉的腿骨剥离生命一样的疼痛，感受不到Dean在自己臂弯里的重量，他能感受到的只是他哥哥逐渐袭来的冰冷和钻心剜骨般心如刀绞。<br/>他喘不过气，他觉得他才是快要死掉的那一个。他颤抖着嘴唇吻在Dean的脸上，Dean的额上，Dean的嘴唇上，他用手擦拭着Dean脸上的血污，却蹭上越来越多的血，有Dean的，有他自己的，他冰冷麻木的指尖抚摸着Dean的脸颊，却什么都感受不到，他感受不到他了，他要失去他了，他的哥哥快要死了。<br/>Dean快要死了。<br/>“不不不Dean……别这样……”Sam语无伦次的小声说道，泪水和血糊他的几乎睁不开眼“不要这样……我再也不和你吵架了我再也不和你吵架了你别走……我以后什么都听你的Dean真的我什么都听你的Dean……”<br/>突然他感受到Dean喉咙发出小小的呜咽的声音。<br/>他赶紧抬起身，捧着Dean的脸喊道，“Dean！Dean你睁开眼睛看我Dean！！”<br/>“S……”Dean闭着眼睛发出轻轻地几乎让人听不到的声音，却让Sam几乎狂喜的哭出来，虽然他已经哭出来了。“Dean你坚持住，我马上送你去医院，你坚持住Dean！”<br/>“S……”Dean继续说着，两片干涸的嘴唇微微颤抖着，Sam急切的擦着自己的泪水试着重新站起来，却被Dean勾住了领口。<br/>Dean的小指勾着他的领口，Sam楞了一下，重新俯下身，将自己的耳朵贴在Dean的嘴唇边。<br/>细微的，几乎像呼吸一样的单词，传入Sam的耳朵，Sam愣住了，然后Dean的嘴角似乎闪现了一抹轻笑，然后抬起的手终究还是垂下。<br/>“Dean！！！”Sam攥住那只手，惊慌失措的摇晃着Dean的身体，他什么都顾不上了，但是现在的Dean在他怀里就像破碎的洋娃娃一般了无生气，他的头垂到了地上。<br/>他死了。<br/>Dean死了。<br/>Sam死死抱住他哥哥的身体，他想要哭喊，他张大了嘴巴，却发现自己像哑掉了一样发不出任何声音。他伸手用力抓住自己的胸口想要哭出声，但是却只有如粘稠黑夜一般深入骨髓的窒息感。他狠狠捶打在自己腿上的伤口上，试图用撕裂的疼痛唤醒这可怕的梦魇，Dean不可能死，他哥哥不可能死，他说过他会保护他一辈子他说过他会看着他终有一天过上正常人的生活他说过——<br/>Take care of yourself.<br/>细不可闻的呼吸般的声音还萦绕在他的耳边。Dean在最后选择和他说这句话。</p><p>*</p><p>Sam站在墓碑前，阳光洒了他满身。<br/>他看着照片上Dean明媚的五官和张扬的笑，那么年轻，那么美丽。<br/>“我会照顾好自己的。”<br/>他最后这样说。<br/>“jerk.”</p><p>他转身离去，想象Dean开着impala笑着在他身后疾驰而过。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>